


Water and Fire

by DestinyWolfe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Starcrossed Lovers, T'hy'la, Vulcans aren't supposed to fall in love with illogical starship captains, but Spock does anyway, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWolfe/pseuds/DestinyWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote during an on-the-spot writing session with my family during vacation, which I assured them is //totally// not about Kirk and Spock (except for that fact that it 100% is.) </p><p>Spock isn't supposed to fall in love with his captain. He does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Fire

They say you will not love him.  
That blazing stars were not made  
to fall in love with cold, calm seas.  
So why does he fall?

They say you should not love him.  
That it is not worth the struggle  
you will wage against yourself  
to keep him.

They say you are wrong to love him.  
That he is lost already  
to the fire that birthed him.  
That he will burn out  
and leave you alone  
in the darkness.

They say you cannot love him.  
That fire and water do not mix.  
But oh, watch the steam rise  
when you touch him.

You will paint their white flags red  
If they try to take him from you.


End file.
